Necrola
|friends= All villains (Except Flowey) |first= The Room of Star Wars |voice= |personality = Calm, but relentles and cruel. Rarely ever cares for anyone else. Noticably snarky |species = Killer Robot |alignment = Neutral Evil |status = Deceased (Main Series) Alive (Specials) |enemies = All heroes, Flowey the Flower |nemesis = Lucas}} Tronas Malquino was a villain from In A Locked Room. She used Necromites to create Killer Robots similarly to HAWKINS. She is controlled by Moon Snail. History Season 1 Nothing is truly known about how Necrola started off. But it is known that she started being known when she invented the Necromite once she received the news that HAWKINS was killed. She spent years and years creating them, and by the time she finished them, it was long after the gang finished their adventures into the locked rooms. She still wanted to test them out. She first tried it on Future Barbarian King's village, where she killed his friends and builders and turned them into Killer Robots. Not yet satisfied with this, she wanted to test out the killer robots. She went to Future Lucas' house, and used the newly formed robots to kill his family. When Future Lucas tried to fight back, Necrola responded by ripping apart his hard work and kicking him out of the house. She later travelled back in time to The Room of Star Wars because she was bored and wanted to test her killer robots and necromites more. She decided to wait on Hoth. She was later killed by a crashing ship, but found out that she could revive herself with her necromites. She slowly and slowly became even more crazy, killing people just because she could, and getting away scot-free because she was practically immortal. When the gang arrived at her base, she sent Killer Robots after them. GLaDOS ended up killing her, but she resurrected again, and turn GLaDOS into a killer robot. Before anyone could counter-attack, she escaped into the next room. She then returned in The Room of Super Mario Galaxy, working with Bowser and convincing him to capture Lucas. After capturing him, she and Bowser Jr. worked on a machine that could quickly kill prisoners. She used this to create more Killer Robots. Though this machine proved faulty for a while, as she only had one Amp, who needed to both power the machine and zap the victims. She got one after the gang beat King Kalliente, and she took Lucas to be placed into it. When the Mysterious Figure tried to take her out, she surrounded him with Killer Robots, and trapped him into a bright room. She and Bowser Jr. activated the machine, killing Lucas. She turned him into ARCHER, and commanded the mysterious figure to create a portal for her to Melty Molten Galaxy. She, ARCHER, and Immortelle the Witch Hazel travelled there and waited for the gang to defeat CRUNCH. She deployed ARCHER after the gang and left. Once the gang got to Bowser's Galaxy Reactor, she boarded an airship with Bowser Jr., and started shooting fireballs at the gang. Super Monkey bombarded her with explosive pineapples, so she quickly left to the next room. She then proceeded to The Room of Clash Royale and lead the heroes into a trap. She masqueraded as an announcer for the Clash Royale arena. When people started to get to the end, she revealed herself and displayed it as a trap. After getting into an argument with Flowey the Flower, Lucas managed to destroy one of her towers, eventually defeating her. She forfeited the key to him, but made it impossible to use until two more people beat her. GLaDOS beat her next, but after Chara killed Sans the Skeleton, she waited to turn him into BADTIME, and after insulting him, Super Monkey tried to attack her. She deflected his two attacks and killed him too. She turned the two into Killer Robots, but not before bickering with Ch---. After GORILLA was reverted, she fled to the next room, and let the gang proceed as well. She didn't appear until near the end of The Lair of the Dark Star. In The Lair of the Dark Star, she joined forces with the Dark Star, feeling that she'd benefit from the Dark Beacon, as it stores the corpses of the fallen. She used this to her advantage by turning the killed heroes into Killer Robots after Flowey the Flower took their souls. Once the gang got to her, she revealed that every boss that died in this room was turned into a Killer Robot. She tore them apart and made herself turn into her ultimate form, Necrola, Queen of Robots. Things seemed bleak for the gang, but Dark Dracul turned up to help them. He reverted all of Necrola's robots. Once she got brought back to normal by GLaDOS' formula, she attempted to make a run for it. This failed, as Dark Dracul grabbed her by the leg and tore her to pieces, killing her (What seemed to be) permanently. Season 2 While Necrola remained deceased, some villains utilized her Necromites for their own benefits, with some turning them into massive Necrobeast variants. Season 3 While Necrola herself didn't appear there, The Shadow Team did stumble upon her old lab in Hoth. However, the lab was abandoned long ago with her death. She will return in The Return of the Robot Queen. Specials She was revived by Evil Script to attack the gang in The Boss Barrage. She turned Spyro into FURNACEWING and commanded him to burn the entire place down. After a lot of chaos, she and Ripto safely evacuated from the battlefield, meaning she's alive in the specials. ''In a Locked Room RPG: The Wrath of Galaximus ''(Note: Since IaLRPG:TWoG was scrapped, the events of this section are not canon.) Necrola was hired by Dr. Nefarious to abduct some heroes for conversion into robots. She helped him create a machine that converts organic life forms into robots by using technology used in her Necromites. In a Locked Room RPG: Crystal Quest Necrola is one of the many villains hired by Galaximus to find Black Crystals for her, shortly after her revival in The Return of the Robot Queen. She kidnaps a majority of Moon Snail's cast with the intent of turning them into Killer Robots. Espada opposes her because of this. Abilities *Necromites: She can summon Necromites to turn killed characters into killer robots. *Necromite Revival: She can revive herself using Necromites, effectively making her invincible unless her body is destroyed. *Cloner: She has cloners in many places. These can be used to create more Killer Robots at a fast rate. Relationships *Future Lucas/Lucas: Her sworn enemy. Future Lucas constantly tries to hunt her down for crushing his life. Because of this, she constantly hunts down Lucas to make sure that Future Lucas is terminated from existence. *HAWKINS: She is proud of HAWKINS. Her Necromites were made to "recreate his achievements". *GLaDOS: She has a grudge with GLaDOS, but not as big as Future Lucas. This is only shown when she called her an "inferior robot" when resurrecting herself and turning her into a Killer Robot. Recently, the grudge became one-sided for GLaDOS, as she deeply wants to vaporize her for turning her into a Killer Robot. However, Necrola does not really bother with her, as she sees Lucas as a much higher threat. *Immortelle the Witch Hazel: She supports Immortelle, and feels they are similar in many ways. They help each other out at many points, such as Imortelle supporting her Killer Robots with Cursed Shroomers. *Bowser Jr.: Bowser Jr. is one of Necrola's best allies. Her machine wouldn't be possible without his help. She usually went to him for help or ideas. *Flowey the Flower: She grew to hate the flower after he yelled at her for turning Milo into a Killer Robot before he could absorb his SOUL. They got into an argument, hurling insults at each other and calling each other inferior villains, before Flowey left, calling her "Miss. I'm too scared to fight for myself". *Chara: Necrola really hates Chara, as she tried to kill her and steal her Killer Robots. She got really frustrated until Super Sonic drove the demon away. Speech Bubble None yet. Villainous Acts * Killed Future Lucas' family, destroyed his work, and evicted him. * Destroyed Future Barbarian King's village, and murdered his builders and friends. * Turned the fallen characters of the previous two into Killer Robots. * Sent killer robots to attack the gang. *Turned GLaDOS into a killer robot, although she was not controlled, because her personality was external *Made Bowser kidnap Lucas. *Created a machine that killed prisoners to turn into Killer Robots. *Turned Lucas into ARCHER *Dragged the gang into a trap in The Room of Clash Royale *Turned Milo into UNLUCKY. *Killed Super Monkey and turned him into GORILLA *Turned Sans the Skeleton into BADTIME Gallery Necrola (Xenos).png| 's drawing of her Trivia *She, along with Lucas' Gigalith, Venusia, Shadow Assassin and Zakira, is also currently one of the only five female characters controlled by Moon Snail. *Due to being revived by the Necromites, she herself is also a killer robot. *The process of converting a corpse into a robot is called "Mechamortemization". The term was used by JeloElducal, and Moon Snail liked it. * Her last name is a combination of the spanish words Mal, meaning "Bad" and Máquina, meaning "Machine". * According to Escape Root, Sean can become a killer robot normally. However, If he is becoming a Killer Robot, He will glitch to ErrorS, Explode, And return to be Sean. *She was originally intended to be killed off permanently, but due to Moon Snail and the other users generally liking her, he brought her back for the specials, the RPG, and eventually for The Return of the Robot Queen Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Evil characters Category:Villains Category:Killer Robots Category:Owned by Moon Snail Category:Artificial intelligence